Nova Perspectiva
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O momento em que Perséfone percebe que ama o homem que a raptou e que tirou-lhe todas as possibilidades, e os momentos que antecederam a esta descoberta. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, nada referente à mitologia grega me pertence; estou postando esta fic sem intenção alguma de lucrar com isso.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "New Perspective", de Percyjacksonfan3. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**NOVA PERSPECTIVA**

À sua volta, as almas se levantavam. Sussurrando freneticamente para si mesmas, esperando para serem julgadas pelos seus pecados ou pelos grandes feitos que haviam cometido.

Ficaram na fria sala de julgamentos feita de tijolos. Alta o bastante para ter um teto de sombras com fendas, e recantos repletos de escuridão. A única luz no quarto vinha de lanternas nas paredes laterais e dos próprios ocupantes, como os fantasmas, que tinham o seu próprio brilho prateado sobre si mesmos. O chão era frio, duro, de tijolos impiedosos, e Perséfone podia sentir o quanto estava frio, até mesmo através da saia de seu vestido. As paredes eram de um azul mais escuro, quase negro, e o ar ao redor deles era úmido e fazia com que tremessem.

_Até mesmo os fantasmas sentiram o frio aqui_, Perséfone pensou, secamente, e os fantasmas não sentiam absolutamente nada.

Em seguida, estava o homem ao seu lado.

Havia uma parte elevada da sala, bem em frente à última barreira, com três longos passos, que dão acesso à mesma. E sobre a elevada plataforma, estavam assentados dois tronos. Em um deles, estava a própria Perséfone, sentada tranqüilamente ao lado de seu marido, em seu belo trono de tons dourados. Coberto com uma mistura de flores e de pedras preciosas, o trono dela era a coisa mais brilhante na sala, além da própria Rainha, e Perséfone estava terrivelmente e tristemente ciente daquele fato.

A mulher era muito bonita, usando um vestido negro sem alças. A saia em babados descia levemente da cintura para baixo, e cobriam os seus tornozelos e pés descalços. O tecido agitava-se no chão quando ela se mexia ou cruzava as pernas, e era de uma seda confortavelmente quente que cobria as suas pernas, que, de outra forma, estariam à mostra. A parte superior do vestido caiu um pouco entre o vale dos seus seios, e, afora isso, era apertado e a encobria. Brilhava com as pequenas jóias brilhantes perfeitamente enredadas no tecido, dando a impressão de estrelas no céu da noite mais escura. Aquele era o tipo mais arriscado de roupa, que Perséfone não usaria na frente de ninguém, além de seu marido, e, mesmo assim, ela só poderia usar coisas desse tipo durante os meses de inverno.

De modo algum a mãe dela teria permitido que ela usasse algo tão revelador, principalmente quando visto pelos homens. Mas Hades adorava ver Perséfone vestida com ele, e, como sempre, ela teve de sucumbir aos seus desejos.

Os pensamentos sobre seu companheiro fizeram com que ela o olhasse rapidamente, para perceber que ele já estava olhando para ela. Seus cabelos negros eram longos apenas o suficiente para caírem por sobre as suas sobrancelhas, sua pálida pele fazia um forte contraste com o costumeiro traje negro, que ele havia vestido naquele dia. Suas mãos estavam em ambos os braços da poltrona, com as pernas e os pés ocultos à visão de todos por suas longas calças negras e por sapatos escuros. Seu casaco apertava-lhe os ombros, dando a impressão de nobreza e orgulho, e Perséfone viu o seu elmo das trevas postado em uma mesa próxima ao seu trono.

Mas foram os olhos dele que ela encarou. Tudo o mais ela já havia memorizado, mas os seus olhos estavam guardando constantemente emoções diferentes, e, a despeito de si mesma, Perséfone sempre fora atraída e fascinada por eles.

Eles eram de um tom negro de ônix, normalmente desprovidos de emoções com todas as pessoas, à exceção dela. Parecia que apenas ela era capaz de ver as grandes profundezas de emoção que Hades tão cuidadosamente escondia de todos os outros, e ela sabia que, mesmo quando ele tentava impedi-la de vê-los, ele nunca conseguiu escondê-los dela por completo. Agora, eles estavam cheios de curiosidade e com um leve toque de preocupação.

Quando Perséfone finalmente olhou para longe dele, ela seguiu o seu olhar, e viu que ele estava olhando-a fixamente. Ela inconscientemente retorceu as mãos nas pregas do vestido, e tinha chamado a atenção de quase todos na sala, ao fazê-lo.

De repente, uma opressiva sensação de asfixiamento abateu-se sobre ela. Tantos olhos sem vida encarando-a tornaram-na consciente, mas um par de olhos vivazes fez com que seu sangue fervesse e seu coração disparasse.

Ela odiava aquilo, naquela sala. Ela sempre odiara. Ela nunca havia estado em um julgamento, rejeitando as perguntas de seu marido sobre se ela queria experimentar por si mesma. Na verdade, ela havia rejeitado todas as responsabilidades de ser a Rainha do Mundo Inferior. A única coisa que ainda permitia-lhe possuir legalmente o título era o seu casamento com o próprio Hades, e mesmo que não houvesse disposição por parte dela. Oh, os deuses sabiam que ela não estava disposta.

Ela não conseguiria agüentar aquilo por mais tempo, o peso do olhar dele fez com que ela tivesse dificuldades para respirar. Imediatamente, ela ficou de pé, mais uma vez fazendo com que todos os olhares se voltassem para ela. Com um breve aceno de cabeça para as sombras à sua frente, e ignorando completamente ao seu marido, Perséfone virou-se e saiu da sala, desacelerando os passos apenas o suficiente para que não fossem frenéticos.

Mas no momento em que ela ouviu a porta da câmara ser fechada atrás de si com um estrondo retumbante, ela pôs-se a correr, recolhendo o vestido esvoaçante de qualquer modo. Ela correu, correu e correu, não se importando com a frieza que quase chegava queimar, do piso abaixo dela, ou com os servos, surpresos, correndo a um lado do corredor, para saírem de seu caminho. Ela não parou para admirar o que uma vez havia imaginado ser um belo corredor. Era tudo a mesma coisa, e, portanto, era tudo opaco e escuro, agora.

Ela deveria ter sabido melhor. Nada ali era belo. Nem mesmo ela.

Não, tudo o que ela fez foi correr, tentando, tão inutilmente como ela sabia que era, chegar o mais longe possível do homem que havia deixado para trás.

Finalmente, com o peito arfante, quase chocou-se contra a porta fechada de seu quarto. Não era deles. Era dele. Enquanto ela estava fora, ele ocupava o quarto sozinho, e, quando ela estava ali, ela forçava-se a acompanhá-lo até aquelas câmaras. Para deitar-se ao lado dele enquanto ele adormecia, ou, o que era mais freqüente, ficava observando-a em silêncio até que ela caísse sob o feitiço de Hypnos.

Agora, ela havia apoiado a cabeça contra a fresca madeira marrom, uma mudança bastante óbvia na cor, uma vez que tudo ao redor dela era negro. A madeira não era nada especial; mogno, Perséfone lembrava-se vagamente de um servo ter falado, e estava sem nada demais, sem nenhuma estampa nela. A maçaneta da porta era de bronze, com um brilho quase dourado, com cheiro de esmalte de limpeza, ao qual havia sido submetida, naquela manhã, por outro escravo do marido de Perséfone.

Com os olhos fechados, ela moveu a sua mão, procurando girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, mas sem disposição para abrir os olhos para ver a escuridão ao seu redor. Tudo o que ela queria era sentir o frescor dos lençóis de seda que adornavam o magnífico dossel do Olimpo, na sala abaixo dela. Finalmente, sua mão atrapalhou-se com a maçaneta, conseguindo girá-la, antes de Perséfone entrar, aos tropeços, no quarto.

Aquele quarto era um pouco mais quente do que o restante do palácio, mas não tanto assim. Uma cômoda na qual estavam as roupas de Hades, uma mesa com uma cadeira simples. Havia um enorme armário para as roupas, vestidos e também outras indumentárias de Perséfone, e uma pequena penteadeira ao lado, com loções, maquiagem e produtos para o cabelo. Acima da penteadeira, estava pendurado um espelho, grande o suficiente para Perséfone poder ver o seu rosto por todos os ângulos, e, acima do espelho, uma lanterna que fornecia luz eterna, para que ela pudesse enxergar.

Apesar do que algumas mulheres pensavam, Perséfone não era uma deusa vaidosa, mesmo com sua beleza natural. Ela não prestava atenção ao fato de ter voluptuosos, cacheados e perfeitos cabelos castanhos, nem tampouco delineava os lábios rechonchudos para exibi-los e chamar atenção. Ela preferia os vestidos vaporosos, que flutuavam ao seu redor e faziam-na sentir-se jovem, e passava o mínimo de tempo para contornar seus enérgicos olhos castanhos. E, ao contrário dos deuses do Olimpo, ela apenas tinha passado algum tempo sob a luz do Sol quando estava plantando ou se divertindo com suas amigas ninfas, não aquecendo-se em seu brilho como os outros. Seu bronzeado fora o resultado de anos de trabalho ao ar livre e de suar por causa do calor, e não por se bronzear em um palácio flutuante.

A Deusa da Primavera jogou-se sobre os cobertores negros da cama, localizada no centro da parede oposta. A suavidade dos lençóis era bem-vinda em sua pele, e Perséfone primeiro pressionou uma bochecha contra eles, e depois a outra, permitindo que o frio aquecesse o seu rosto corado.

Ele sempre provocara aquele feito nela. Mesmo antes de tê-la raptado, antes que ela tivesse odiado-o, e desprezasse até mesmo a menção do nome dele.

Mesmo agora, quando ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo, ele ainda a fizera sentir algo que ninguém, imortal ou não, nunca chegara nem remotamente perto de fazê-la sentir.

Ela ouviu o suave som da porta de madeira arrastando-se sobre o chão e imediatamente sentou-se, com as pernas pendendo para o lado da cama.

Ninguém estava autorizado a entrar em suas câmaras, quando uma delas estava ocupada. Servos vinham apenas para limpá-las, e outros normalmente vinham para entregar mensagens, mas eles sempre chamavam, sem se atreverem a entrar.

Por isso, Perséfone soube quem era no momento em que ele deu um passo para dentro do quarto. Ela teria sabido disso pelo sentimento de sua presença, se não tivesse percebido antes.

Os olhos dele estudavam-na, obviamente tentando descobrir em que ela estava pensando. Sua boca estava franzida em uma leve careta, mas não com raiva, como Perséfone havia pensado (ou talvez esperasse) que estivesse. Na verdade, ele parecia calmo, quase relaxado.

Ela sentou-se ali, olhando de volta para ele com firmeza. Não havia indicação de suas emoções em seu rosto. Ela viu quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si e deu alguns passos em direção a ela, antes de, obviamente, pensar melhor e parar.

Perséfone tentou ignorar o seu coração batendo com força. Ela não tentara descobrir porque ele batia daquele modo a cada vez que Hades havia se aproximado dela, ultimamente.

Ela achava que era por causa da raiva. Ou pelo menos... esperava que fosse.

Finalmente, ele cortou a tensão no quarto.

\- Você se foi com bastante pressa. - havia uma pergunta no final de sua declaração, e Perséfone soube que ele queria saber porque ela havia saído do modo como o fizera.

Mas a visão dele deixou-a tão furiosa, tão irracional, que ela decidiu, não importando o quão infantil fosse, se fazer de muda.

\- Será que eu...?

Uma mínima centelha de algo surgiu em seus olhos, mas se foi antes que ela pudesse identificá-lo. Apenas fez com que ela aguardasse em expectativa.

\- Posso perguntar por quê ?

Ela deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença, e sua mão se mexeu para brincar com as folhas ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam afastados dos dele enquanto ela falava.

\- Eu precisava sair de lá.

Ela ouviu-o suspirar, e, por um momento, pensou ter visto a decepção em seus olhos quando ele ergueu-a ao seu encontro.

\- Perséfone...

\- Você sabe como eu odeio esta escuridão, e aquela sala é particularmente mórbida. Todos os mortos lá dentro - ela suprimiu um arrepio - Este não é o meu domínio, e eu nunca vou me sentir como eu mesma, aqui.

Sua mão ainda estava retorcendo-se entre os cobertores, com os olhos focados exclusivamente nele. Ela não o ouviu se mover em direção a ela, nem viu-o inclinar-se para baixo. Ela só percebeu a súbita falta de espaço entre eles quando ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, impedindo-a de ficar se retorcendo por mais tempo.

Menosprezavam o fato de que Hades era quente. Como qualquer outro deus, sua temperatura mudava, mas não era gelada, como todos pareciam pensar. Na verdade, Perséfone pensou a contragosto, o toque dele era um dos mais reconfortantes que ela jamais sentira. A única outra pessoa que a confortava daquele mesmo modo era a sua mãe.

Agora, quando Hades tocara-a, ela sentiu o fogo queimar através de suas veias e espalhar-se por todo o corpo dela. Outro tremor percorreu-a pela espinha, e, daquela vez, ela não conseguiu resistir. Levantou os olhos para encontrá-lo, e viu-o olhando para ela, preocupado.

Sem dizer nada, ela empurrou-o com a mão e se levantou. Ela deu alguns passos antes de se virar e olhar para ele.

Ele não pareceu ser afetado por sua rejeição. Zeus sabia que o que acontecera fora o suficiente para que ele estivesse acostumado com aquilo, já que agora acontecia com bastante freqüência. No início, Perséfone sentiu-se culpada por causa de seus tremores e afastou-se dele, mas ele não aparecera para incomodá-la, e por isso a culpa havia aliviado, para ser substituída por uma satisfação doentia.

O casamento não deveria ser assim, Perséfone sabia disso. Não se supunha que o amor era gentil, e belo ? O melhor sentimento do mundo ?

Por que Afrodite odiava-a tanto a ponto de fazer aquilo acontecer com ela ? Hades talvez estivesse sob a ilusão de que a amava, mas ele não a amava. Porque as pessoas não deviam conseguir satisfação ferindo a pessoa amada, e Hades tinha feito isso com ela.

Só o fato de pensar nisso fazia o seu sangue ferver, e a mente de Perséfone ficou em branco, afastada de qualquer pensamento. Mas só se pode obter o ódio através do amor. E só se pode obter o amor através do ódio. Eram as duas emoções mais poderosas, e, portanto, uma contrapunha-se à outra, mas a deusa tinha ouvido que as duas andavam de mãos dadas.

Quando ele falou, sua voz estava beirando a súplica.

\- Perséfone, eu entendo que você não gosta do que eu faço. Eu sei que você não quer admitir para si mesma o que exatamente você sente, mas eu quero que você respeite o fato de que eu sou o mestre, aqui. Se eu não posso ganhar a lealdade e o respeito de minha própria esposa, então como posso esperar que os outros ? Eu preciso de você para me dar...

\- Dar a você ?! Dar a você ?! - ela deu uma risada fria e cruel, uma totalmente diferente de sua natureza - O que mais eu poderia dar a você ? Não, o que mais você poderia tirar de mim ? Você tirouu minha inocência, despedaçou minha pureza, e me seqüestrou de meu lar ! Você esmagou o coração de minha mãe, e quase diminuiu o meu próprio coração ! Meus amigos não podem agir como estão acostumados à minha volta porque eu agora sou muito mais poderosa do que antes ! Eu não sou mais a deusa da luz e da primavera, eu agora sou o extremo oposto disso, Rainha do Mundo Inferior ! Você tirou minha alegria e transformou-a em desejos mortos. Eu não posso mais rir, porque nada me faz querer fazê-lo. Eu costumava encontrar alegria em cada pequena coisa, e agora eu só consigo ver o lado negro delas ! As pessoas têm medo de mim ! Eu tenho servos indesejados e uma impensável quantidade de riqueza que não desejo ! Ninguém me pergunta o que eu quero e ninguém discute mais comigo, porque têm medo de que eu os lance para cá, para você ! - ela gritou, antes de balançar a cabeça para ele, curvando-se para esconder os seus olhos rapidamente lacrimejantes - Não, marido, não há mais nada que você poderia tirar de mim. Eu já submeti a você tudo o que eu tenho.

Hades olhou para ela em estado de choque, enquanto sua respiração desacelerava-se febrilmente, e seus olhos lacrimejantes ficavam mais umedecidos a cada segundo. Suas lágrimas não eram derramadas, mas estavam próximas disso.

\- Você está enganada - Hades finalmente disse a ela.

\- Enganada ? O quê, há algum tipo insólito de objeto que você não tem, que de algum modo eu possuo ? Algo para lhe dar que pudesse me causar ainda mais dor ? - agora, uma pequenina lágrima escapou de um de seus olhos e escorreu pelo seu rosto.

De repente, Hades moveu-se em direção a ela, com as mãos segurando seus ombros com firmeza, mas com cuidado. Seus olhos tinham uma dor e uma tristeza tão repentinas que Perséfone, apesar de odiar cada parte dele, não podia suportar ao ver. Suavemente, ele sussurrou-lhe:

\- Você não tem me dado de bom grado o seu amor, que é tudo o que eu sempre quis de você.

Ela respirou, chocada com a surpreendente sinceridade em seu tom de voz. Ela piscou algumas vezes, rapidamente, e sua visão embaçada ficou mais nítida, e ela congelou em seu aperto.

Subitamente, ela lançou-se sobre ele, derrubando-o no chão, com ela caindo sobre seu peito. Assim que ela recuperou a sua força, ela começou a bater nele, ela atingiu cada parte que pudesse alcançar, e tentou causar-lhe tanta dor quanto a que ele tinha lhe infligido.

E ele nada fez para detê-la.

Ficou ali, debaixo dela, imóvel e em silêncio, apenas fazendo uma careta de vez em quando, nos vários golpes contra o peito. Seus olhos nunca retiraram-se do rosto dela, e, no entanto, até mais tarde, nunca ocorrera a ela que talvez devesse ter escondido dele as suas emoções.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas batendo nele, os braços de Perséfone caíram para os lados, e ela deitou-se em seu peito, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Sua garganta estava em carne viva, e foi só então que ela percebeu que tinha estado gritando com ele. Gritos sem palavras que tinham partido o coração do Senhor do Mundo Inferior, e deixou sua mente em um turbilhão de rústicas emoções, atrás de si.

Lentamente, ela arrastou-se por cima dele, tentando afastar-se do homem debaixo dela. Ela rapidamente arrastou-se para longe, puxando os joelhos contra o peito, quando estava a poucos metros de distância dele.

E então, olhando para a sua figura, que tão somente estava deitado no chão e olhando para o teto, Perséfone começou a chorar.

Ela estava apenas chorando no início, mas depois se tornaram horríveis soluços de partir o coração. Hades virou-se para olhar para ela e viu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela, ao passo que ela limitou-se a sentar e a olhar fixamente para ele, querendo que ele fizesse alguma coisa, para fazê-la sentir-se melhor de alguma forma.

Mas ele não podia. Pelo menos, ele achava que não podia.

No entanto, ele usou os seus braços para apoiar-se e fez o seu caminho até ela. Hesitantemente, ele passou os braços ao redor dela, tentando ignorar a tortura que era o corpo dela. Ele apenas beijou-a e lentamente, oh, muito lentamente, inclinou a cabeça para baixo e beijou o seu cabelo.

Ela congelou, os soluços repentinamente pararam, antes de ela começar a chorar novamente. Novas lágrimas, novos sons animalescos vindos dela, e Hades estava perdido quanto ao que fazer.

\- Perséfone - ele suplicou em voz baixa - Por favor, pare. Por favor, não... eu não quero que você... Eu desejo... - ele parou, incapaz de encontrar as palavras para falar. Ele falara sem pensar, a única coisa que queria era que ela se acalmasse - Afrodite foi terrivelmente cruel com você, quando fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você. Desde o primeiro momento eu que eu a vi, eu sabia que tinha de ter você, e eu sei... pelos deuses, acredite em mim quando eu digo isto... eu sei que tudo o que eu fiz está errado. Eu estive errado sobre tudo isto, mas, quando eu senti isso por você, eu não podia simplesmente não tê-la. Então eu raptei você, sabendo que desse modo você não poderia me rejeitar e partir meu coração no processo. Então eu raptei você e me casei com você, e a fiz comer aquelas sementes, para que jamais houvesse um modo de você ser tirada de mim.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sem perceber que os soluços de Perséfone haviam se transformado em pequenas tragadas de ar, e que ela estava olhando para ele com atenção.

\- E então, eu... oh, inferno... eu violentei você. Eu a fiz sofrer, e temo que agora eu a tenha quebrado, que era a última coisa que eu queria. Eu não sou nenhum santo, e sei disso, mas você... quando eu lhe conheci, você foi a primeira pessoa que não olhou para mim como se eu fosse a própria morte. Você me fez sentir algo que eu não sentia há milênios. Você fez com que eu me sentisse esperançoso... de que pelo menos uma pessoa pudesse ver mais além do que o que eu faço e ver quem eu sou.

Agora, era ele quem respirava fundo, tentando desesperadamente acalmar a si mesmo e conseguir a sua máscara de frieza de volta. Mas a mesma havia partido, e, no momento, ele ficaria daquele modo.

\- Eu queria ver você me olhar assim pelo resto de minha existência. Eu soube naquele momento que era você quem eu precisava ter ao meu lado, e, quando meu irmão me disse para tomar uma esposa, foi a sua imagem que reluziu em minha mente e queimou por trás de minhas pálpebras. Eu estive totalmente errado, e eu sei disso, mas, Perséfone... por favor, saiba que eu te amo. Da minha própria forma distorcida, eu realmente te amo.

Ela ficara em silêncio agora, suas lágrimas e soluços esquecidos em meio à sincera confissão de Hades, e Perséfone podia imaginar o quanto as suas próximas palavras atingiriam ao deus à sua frente. Ele estava frágil, ela percebeu, com surpresa.

Ele prosseguiu, quase como se estivesse falando para si mesmo:

\- Mas você também me ama, você sabe.

Sua cabeça se levantou, sua raiva retornando com força total.

\- Perdão ? Como eu poderia amá-lo ? Você é o mais cruel, demônio, serpente... como...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. No começo você confiou em mim. Você agiu comigo de um modo como não agiu com nenhuma outra alma. Você começou a se apaixonar por mim, agora eu sei que não consegui enxergar isto antes. Mas então eu raptei você e a confiança transformou-se em ódio, porque você estava errada e você me odiou pelo que eu lhe fiz - seus olhos capturaram os dela e prenderam-nos - Mas quando se começa a se apaixonar por alguém, você não pode simplesmente deixar de amar esse alguém. E, com o que eu fiz a você... você deveria ter parado de me amar, deveria ter ficado com medo de mim. Mas você não o fez. Ao invés disso, você me odiou. Você me odiava porque você sabia que ainda me queria, apesar dos pecados que eu cometi contra você, e você ainda me amava. Você odiava o fato de eu ter esse tipo de poder sobre você, e eu não enxerguei isso antes, mas estou enxergando agora. E, Perséfone... eu preciso saber se há algum modo pelo qual eu possa consertar tudo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, em sinal de negação, e uma resposta estava a caminho, já na ponta da língua; então ela pensou a respeito das palavras dele. Hades nunca havia forçado Perséfone a entrar em seus aposentos (à exceção de uma indizível ocasião) com ele, ela sempre forçara-se a ir. Hades tinha pedido para que ela começasse a assumir os seus deveres do Mundo Inferior, mas não insistira e havia deixado o assunto morrer depois que ela expressara com bastante clareza as suas opiniões acerca do assunto.

Hades amava-a, ela percebeu, com um sobressalto, e ele tinha tentado. Erroneamente, de um modo decididamente equivocado, mas ele, pelo menos, tinha tentado.

Algo cálido encheu o peito de Perséfone. E uma emoção desconhecida que a fez querer dançar e gritar ao mesmo tempo.

Lentamente, hesitantemente, sua mão movimentou-se em direção ao peito dele, e descansou sobre o tecido que separava pele de pele. Mesmo com as grossas camadas, ela podia sentir o coração dele a bater, e de repente ela pensou que aquele era o som mais lindo que ela já tinha ouvido.

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou-se com os olhos dele, os dela iluminaram-se com feliz surpresa.

\- Deixe-me beijar você - ela pediu-lhe.

A surpresa se fez presente em seu rosto, mas ele começou a inclinar-se para baixo, lentamente, até Perséfone empurrá-lo suavemente para trás, balançando a cabeça enquanto o fazia.

\- Não - disse ela, com firmeza - Deixe-me beijar você.

\- Mas por que...

\- Quero fazer isso porque eu quero, não porque eu fui forçada - seus olhos suplicavam-lhe para que ele entendesse, e encheram-se de alívio quando ele finalmente assentiu, suas pálpebras tremendo, fechadas.

Lentamente, oh, muito lentamente, ela inclinou-se em direção a ele, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, e viu os seus lábios abertos por antecipação. Ela parou, a milímetros de distância de seus lábios, repentinamente sentindo algo como um nervosismo de adolescente. Aquele seria o primeiro beijo dela que não lhe seria roubado. O primeiro beijo que ela daria voluntariamente em um homem.

Um de seus olhos abriu-se em um estalo, cheio de preocupação, e, em silêncio, perguntando-lhe o que havia de errado. Ela repreendeu-se, interiormente, enquanto inclinava-se para frente, e finalmente acabou com o espaço que havia entre eles.

Seus lábios estavam hesitantes e cautelosos. Eles não foram contundentes, como ela já havia experimentado com ele antes, ou exigentes. Lentos, quase nervosos. Ela realmente nunca tivera tempo para pensar a respeito de como sentira os lábios dele sobre os seus, antes. Eles foram suaves, e, de alguma forma, enviou ondas de tremor que percorriam-na até os seus dedos. Seus lábios moldavam-se um ao outro, degustando e sentindo, e sendo cuidadosos. Perséfone sentia um dos braços de Hades envolvê-la ao redor de sua cintura e puxá-la para mais perto dele, e ela ofegou com a surpresa e o prazer.

Ao ouvir o seu grito de espanto, ele imediatamente recuou, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes. Daquela vez, ele estava levando em consideração o que ela queria, não o que ele precisava.

\- Perséfone, você está bem ? Eu a machuquei ?

Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando-o de cima para baixo, antes de finalmente encontrar o seu olhar.

\- Não, meu senhor, eu estou perfeitamente bem.

Ele puxou a cabeça um pouco para trás, para conseguir uma visão um pouco melhor dela, sem saber se ela estava mentindo ou não.

\- Você tem certeza ?

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Hades, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Eu estou bem, eu lhe asseguro.

Ele sorriu para ela, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir-lhe de volta.

Talvez ela o amasse. Eles podiam ser o casal mais inapropriado na história, mas Perséfone sentia isso percorrendo-a até à medula. Ela preocupava-se com aquele homem, ela percebera. Ela já o tinha perdoado por tudo o que ele lhe fizera, porque ela nunca ficaria com raiva dele. Ela o perdoara, e, assim, tinha quase certeza de que, nos próximos séculos, ela seria quase capaz de esquecer também o que ele lhe havia feito.

Tinham se passado mais de cinco anos desde o acordo da romã, para fazer com que Perséfone e Hades percebessem o que exatamente eles significavam um para o outro. A cada ano, a Deusa da Primavera tinha medo de ir para o Mundo Inferior, e mal podia esperar para ver a si mesma sob a terra novamente.

Naquele ano, Perséfone sabia, iria ser muito diferente.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews, por favor ?

Percyjacksonfan3

* * *

**N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução, a primeira sobre a mitologia grega. Nunca imaginei que iria traduzir algo a esse respeito; mas, quando eu tomei essa decisão, não foi por acaso que pedi permissão para traduzir esta fic. Não sou expert em mitologia grega, mas um mito que conheço um pouco melhor - e que me atrai - é o de Hades e Perséfone.

Gostei muito de fazer esta tradução; gostaram dela ? Espero que sim.

Se sim (fazendo eco com a autora)... reviews, please ?


End file.
